Ending Evil
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Casey, Duncan, Cora and Emma are living in peace and happiness. But when Mal returns again, he is not the villain this time. And this new villain could bring a full war to Casey, Duncan and Mal. But can they end evil together?
1. Happy Birthday

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, laying in bed with Duncan. I opened one eye, to see Duncan sleeping with his mouth hanging open a little. He always slept like this, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But soon, Duncan's eyes opened and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said, giving him a kiss.

Duncan grabbed me and pulled me closer. "Good morning beautiful. You know what today is right?"

I grinned. Today was Cora's and Emma's fifth birthday. I looked at the clock, and it was only 7:00 in the morning. My little girls were never morning people so we wouldn't need to get up for at least another hour.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I heard two voices cry out as I heard footsteps running to our room and two little girls dive bombing onto our bed. Guess I spoke too soon.

"Good morning guys." I groaned, rolling over to attempt to sleep a little longer.

But Emma wasn't having any of that. She put her hands on my side and pushed, trying to wake me up.

"Wake up, wake up wake up!" she said as Cora did the same to Duncan.

I giggled and grabbed Emma and tickled her until she was laughing pretty hard.

"Happy birthday honey." I said, kissing her nose. I ran my hand through her blonde hair, and stared into her teal eyes. I used to be a blonde but I hated having blonde hair when I was younger, so I dyed it red or brown when I got a bit older. Cora has Duncan's black hair and my green eyes. Both of my girls got my incredibly pale white skin, so Duncan was only tanned one in our family.

"Daddy?" Cora asked.

"Hm?"

"Could we get a puppy for our birthday? Pretty please? Emma and I'll take good care of it!" she pleaded.

"Ask your mother." he mumbled, rolling over.

Cora came straight to me and asked me the same question.

"No. You know your grandma doesn't like dogs honey." I said.

Cora stuck her bottom lip out and gave me huge puppy eyes, but it only made me smile.

"It's still no Cora. Go hang out with your grandma." I said as they left and went to my mom's room. My mom decided to come and live with me and Duncan when I first had Cora and Emma, and I had no problems with that. I had to work extra because some of the sketchings at the Pixar Animation Studios were stolen by some Disney studios employees, who needed to know what our future projects might be. Damn Disney bastards!

But anyways, I got up and went to my mom's room and smiled at Emma, Cora and my mom sitting on my mom's bed, watching 'Once Upon A Time'.

I absolutely loved my girls, my mom and my husband so much.


	2. Trouble

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I raced in my car to speed away from a group of female gang members. I apparently really pissed them off when I shot one of their members for trying to get freaky with me. I flinched when I heard gunshots behind me and started to dig around for my 45, because NO ONE shoots at MY CAR. I stuck my arm out the window and fired a few rounds behind me, and I hit one of those bitches. I grinned as I flipped them off, and roared in pain when they shot my hand.

I halted to a stop, and they crashed, right into the back of my car, which really broke my heart. I just stole it, and it looked mighty expensive. But, I crawled out of the wreck and got away. Looked like another trip to the hospital as Mike. I learned how to disguise myself when I spiked my hair up like Mike's and now I don't have to hide as much.

* * *

After getting stitches and pain medicine, it was around dusk in California. I never left California because I couldn't leave Casey. But since she last saw me, I have been doing a lot of naughty things. I got involved with some gangs, and gotten myself into deep trouble with one of the most feared gang leaders in all of America. Scott Winchester, he's killed dozens of people, raped countless women, robbed hundreds of people, and stolen from the most known places in America. I did a job for him for some money, and then I back stabbed him and now he's out for me.

I found another car to steal and it was a fine looking car. I drove back to L.A. to spy on Casey again. It's been about a year since I've spied on her, and today is Emma and Cora's birthday, so I might drop off a present for the two gorgeous girls.

I put my hair up like Mike's and got Cora a teddy bear and Emma a blue blanket and wrote a small message to Casey. I went into the apartment building and dropped the presents off at the door, knocked and ducked around a corner. I saw Casey open the door, look around and see the presents at her feet. She picked them up and read the message, and tears sprung to her eyes.

Casey missed me. Just as I missed her.


	3. Threats

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I left Casey's apartment, feeling so empty inside. I thought about Casey, Emma, Cora and even Duncan every day. Maybe I could pretend to be Mike for a while, so I could spend time with them. I shook my head. No. If I was going to be with them, it would be as myself.

"So there's the little slippery bastard." I heard a voice sneer at me in the cool night air.

I whipped around to see Scott with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nice girl you seem to have a crush on, Mally. It'd be a shame if, I don't know, her husband was killed, her mother was gutted like a deer, her adorable little bitch daughters were raped, and she was killed." he taunted, causing me to tremble in pure rage.

"You stay the hell away from them you crooked son of a bitch." I snarled.

"Then you get me 12 grand by tomorrow night, or I will slaughter all of them. And the best part is, I'll make you watch. So you can either get me my money, or watch your beloved and her family being murdered. If you get the money, meet me by the bank tomorrow night at 9:00 sharp." he said getting into his car and leaving.

I was in deep trouble now, and so was Casey.


	4. A new friend

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Mal was here, just as he was last year, and the year before, and so on. He always came on Cora and Emma's birthday, and it showed me how much he cared. I missed him so much, and I wanted to talk to him so bad that it hurt. I just wish I could be with him again.

"Mommy!" I heard Emma and Cora squeal before scrambling behind me to hide from Duncan, who was trying tickle them.

I laughed and held them behind me as Duncan winked and picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squeaked, kicking and wriggling, but Duncan held on while my two little angels were trying to save me.

"You can't save the queen this time little princesses! The evil king has her now!" Duncan cackled as Emma held onto his leg and Cora held onto his other leg.

Before long, all the weight on Duncan made him fall over, with the girls climbing on top of him and pinning him down, with him laughing.

"Let Mommy go!" Cora demanded, and Duncan faked a sad face and said, "But I want the queen. A king needs a queen."

Cora got off him and hugged him, as did Emma and me.

"Sorry Daddy. You can keep Mommy." Emma said.

"How about we have some cake?" I suggested, and those little girls took off like bullets into the kitchen.

Duncan kissed my cheek and smiled as he said, "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

He gave me a wink and said, "How about we go on a little adult vacation sometime?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You know what the answer is, Dunk. I have to work extra hard after that security breach. Damn Disney bastards."

He chuckled and said, "Please babe? I'll pay for everything."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it." I taunted, making him grin.

"That's a good girl." Duncan said as we walked to the kitchen.

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

The next day, I went to the Los Angeles bank with a mask, gloves, a bag and my trusty 50 calibre revolver as I went straight to the clerk and pointed the gun at his face.

"Open the vault." I calmly commanded as he started trembling.

"P-please don't hurt me." he pleaded, making me roll my eyes.

"Please don't make me." I growled as I walked to the vault, which he opened and I grabbed the cash I needed and ran out of the bank. Now all that's left to do is wait until 9:00.

* * *

I was at a convenience store, buying some food and trying not to act suspicious. I walked out of the store, and bumped into two little girls. Cora and Emma.

"Oh! Sorry Mister!" Cora said, holding her blonde sister's hand. They didn't live too far away because they were walking home from school alone.

I cleared my throat and said, "It's okay."

Cora smiled, and it hurt my heart how much she looked like her mother. Emma held her hand out and said, "I'm Emma. This is Cora. What's you're name Mister?"

I raised an eyebrow at them. Didn't Casey or Duncan teach them about talking to strangers? Maybe they did, and their girls are just too damn polite. But whatever the reason why they gave me their names, I have no idea what in the hell possessed me to shake hands with them and say, "Malcolm. But my friends call me Mal."

As soon as I said that, I mentally slapped myself.

_"Great job, dumbass! Give your name to the daughters of the woman you love and possibly get yourself arrested!"_

They smiled at me and Cora said, "You look like a friend of my mommy. His name's Mike."

Hearing my brother's name out loud make me cringe, but I shook it off and smiled back, "Ah."

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a Snickers' bar and offered it to me. "Will you be our new friend?"

I almost teared up at this kind gesture as I gingerly took the candy with a smile.

"Of course. But you have to promise me something." I said.

"What?" they said.

I leaned in and said, "You can't tell your mommy and daddy about me. Deal?"

"Deal."

I smiled. "Alright. Go on home you guys."

They skipped off and I was feeling happy for the first time in a long time.


	5. Maybe it's not over

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I was home, animating some new scenes for a Pixar project when Emma and Cora got home. They ran straight to me and hugged me.

"Hey girls. How was school?" I asked.

"Fun! We played tons of games and drew pictures!" Cora said with a grin.

I smiled and said, "Good. Hey, Grandma was going to take you guys to go get some ice cream. Do you want to go?"

"YES!" they squealed as my mom walked into the living room.

"You ready, girls?" she asked and they raced to the door, a clear sign that they were ready.

I closed my laptop and said, "Have fun guys."

They left, closing the door behind them. I continued animating for about an hour when my mom, Cora and Emma came back, and and the girls did not look happy.

I got up and walked to my mom.

"What happened to the girls, Mom?" I asked, as I heard Emma sniffling.

My mom sighed. "Cora and Emma got into an argument about what ice cream they wanted, and Cora hit Emma, so I turned around and we didn't get ice cream."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my daughters, who were both still sniffling and red-faced. I looked to Cora first and calmly but firmly asked, "What have Daddy and I told you about being kind to your sister?"

She didn't respond, which slightly irritated me.

"Cora?"

"You said t-that I should always b-be nice, n-no m-matter what she d-does." she stuttered.

I knelt down to her eye level and said, "Did you say you were sorry?"

Her eyes went to her feet and she didn't say anything.

"Cora. Look at me."

She looked up into my eyes as I repeated, "Did you say you were sorry?"

Cora shook her head.

I sighed and said, "Why don't you do that right now?"

She turned to her blonde twin and said, "I'm sorry I hit you."

Emma hugged her and said, "It's okay."

I hugged both of them and said, "If you can be nice for the rest of the night, I'll pick you up tomorrow and get you some ice cream, okay?"

They nodded and wiped their tears away, and I smiled and kissed them. Cora went to hers and Emma's room and Emma stayed with me and my mom. I sat back down and went back to animating, my mom sat down to watch some TV and Emma sat next to me and watched me.

Emma was the momma's girl. She was the one who would go into my closet and try on my clothes, go into my jewelry box and put on my jewelry, and put on my shoes. She was the one who liked to watch me animate and wanted to go to work with me when I offered to take her.

Cora on the other hand was the daddy's girl. She was the one who stole Duncan's shirts and wore them for pajamas, sprayed herself with his cologne and she even asked me if she could get a skull tattoo like Duncan's, which of course I said no.

But both of them loved Duncan, my mom and me all the same. And that's pretty sweet if you ask me.

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

When midnight rolled around, I drove behind the bank I robbed to wait for Scott. I was sweating profusely from anxiety from both Scott and meeting Cora and Emma for the first time in five years.

Car high beams caught my attention as a Corvette Convertible pulled up in front of me Scott stepped out with a grin on his face.

"You got my money I assume?" he asked.

I pulled out the duffle bag holding the money and gave it to him.

"You actually did it, Destler. I'm impressed. Well, a deal's a deal. I may be a rotten, crooked bastard, but I'm a man of my word. I'll leave that bitch and her family alone. But I'm warning you now, Destler. You piss me off again, and I'll kill them so fast they won't even stink."

I glared at him and growled, "Don't worry. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Scott winked and said, "Alrighty then. See ya around, Destler."

He got into his car and drove off. I still didn't feel right, like this wasn't over, which it probably wasn't. But, it's one of the many joys of being a wanted fugitive. Yay.


	6. Pixar

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

The next morning, I woke up to help Cora and Emma get ready for school. I got them into the bath and dried them off and got their clothes out. Cora was wearing a red, blue and black Spider-Man t-shirt, some blue jeans and red shoes then I did her hair in a braid like Elsa's from 'Frozen'. Emma was wearing a white t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, blue jeans and blue shoes, then I did her hair in two braids. My mom made them breakfast and I walked them to school.

I got back home and went right back to bed, where Duncan was still sleeping peacefully. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep for a while. I woke up to Duncan yanking the blankets off me.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead." he said, and I could tell he was smirking at me. But I grabbed my pillow and threw it onto my head.

Duncan chuckled and grabbed my foot and tickled the bottoms, making me giggle.

"Stop! Let me sleep!" I said between giggles, but Duncan didn't stop.

I finally sat up and pulled my foot away. He smirked and said, "Morning."

I smirked back and said, "Why can't you just let me sleep?"

He glanced at the clock and said, "See for yourself."

I looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack. It was 10:52! I had to be the Pixar Studio at 11:13! I ran straight to the bathroom and took a five minute shower, then quickly dried off, put on a t-shirt, jeans and some sandals. I quickly did my makeup and just combed out my hair and I grabbed my bag and laptop and was out the door.

If I didn't get there, John Lasseter was going to surely fire my sorry ass.

* * *

**_I thought this was a cute little chapter about Casey's job. And the reason I put the time to get to work 11:13 was because the famous Pixar 'A113' reference. If you think about how that works, it'll make sense. A is the first letter of the alphabet, hence the 1. Then the rest just falls into place, and I thought it would be kind of funny for those Pixar fans out there._**


	7. Two angels and a devil

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I was waiting in my car by Emma and Cora's school, waiting for them to get out for the day. It was around 11:00 in the morning, and I assumed that school wouldn't get out until about 3:00. But since a fugitive couldn't really do anything for entertainment, I stayed in my car, just waiting.

What would my life be like if I didn't run away from home? Would I have gotten better in school and graduated? Would I have been an FBI agent like I always wanted to be? Would I have even met a girl other than Casey that I could have liked? Would I have had a family right now? I have no idea, but there's no point in feeling sorry for myself at this point, because this is something I brought on myself. It's no one else's fault but mine.

Maybe I should turn myself in. I'm tired of running and I just want to end it. But what would happen then? I'm pretty sure my siblings would never visit me in prison, let alone even want anything to do with me. Duncan would **_NEVER_**let Casey see me, so I can't turn myself in. But I couldn't run forever. Sooner or later, I'm going to get caught. Or maybe Scott will change his mind and just kill me.

When I first ran away, I gave up technology. It wouldn't do me much good to have my phone becoming a tracking device, now would it? I haven't been on the internet for almost 10 years. I don't even know what things are relevant anymore.

I jumped when I heard a knock on my window, instinctively putting my hand on my 45 calibre. I looked out my window to see Cora and Emma outside my car. I opened the door and they climbed in, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey girls." I said, hiding my gun from them.

Emma smiled and said, "Hi Mal! We brought you something again!"

She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a small plastic bag full of Jolly Ranchers and offered it to me. I took it and smiled back at them.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But Mommy is going to pick us up in a minute." Cora said.

My heart felt like it was shot. Casey would be here any minute! And I didn't want her to see me now! I opened the door and said, "You guys better go."

I pushed them out and Emma asked, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yes! See ya tomorrow! Now scram!" I said closing the door and driving away.

I looked behind me and saw Casey pulling up and the girls climbing into the car. That was a close call. I wanted to see Casey, but at the same time, I didn't.

* * *

Over the next few days, I would wait for hours until Cora and Emma got out of school and we talked for a while before I made them go home. It was a Thursday, and I was still waiting for Cora and Emma. Every day, they would bring me a different candy. And how they get the candy, I have no idea. But I would always wait until they left to eat it.

I heard a knock on my window and I opened the door and the girls climbed in and shut the door behind them.

"Hi girls. How was school today?" I asked.

"Fun! We played lots of games today!" Cora said, reaching into her pocket to pull out a bag of licorice and offered it to me, which I took.

"Thanks." I said, opening up the bag. But what I didn't know was that the licorice was black licorice. And I personally thought that black licorice was the most vile thing on the face of the planet. And as soon as I opened the bag, the entire car was filled with the gagging stench of the vile candy. I rolled the windows down and gulped in fresh hair and blasted the air conditioner to get the disgusting smell out of the car. Even Emma and Cora plugged their noses and stuck their heads out the window.

"Yucky! It stinks!" Emma exclaimed, making me laugh.

"You got that right, Ems!" I said, calling her by the nickname I gave her.

We rolled up the windows and sat in silence for a few minutes, then all of a sudden, we all burst into hysterical laughter. And when Cora laughed so hard she snorted, that just made us laugh harder.

We soon calmed down and relaxed for a few minutes before I said, "All right guys. You better get home."

I opened the door, but before the got out, they reached over and gave me a hug. I was frozen in a state of shock for a moment before hugging back. I haven't had a hug since I let Casey go, and it felt good to have that special kind of contact again.

"See you tomorrow, Mal." Cora said smiling.

"Good night, Mal." Emma said.

I smiled back at them as Cora shut the door and they started walking home. Those little girls were the sweetest things on Earth.


	8. Finding out

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I was taking a nap after an all-nighter at the studio animating, because that was my punishment for being late again. Sometimes John Lasseter was an ass, but I had to do what I was told if I wanted to keep my job. But anyways, I was taking a well deserved nap, until my daughters came home from school and jumped on me.

"Hi Mommy!" Emma exclaimed, squirming into the covers with me. I took in a deep breath, but gagged at the scent of black licorice.

"Why do you two smell so gross?" I asked.

Emma smiled and said, "Oh, because we were talking to our new friend, M-!" Cora had covered Emma's mouth, silencing her.

I sat up and looked at them right in the eyes and said, "Who's your new friend?"

They didn't say anything, and I smirked.

"Okay then. I guess you two don't want to have pizza for dinner." I taunted.

"We're having pizza!?" they exclaimed excitedly.

I winked and said, "We were, but since you won't tell me who your new friend is, I guess we won't have pizza."

Emma blurted out, "His name is Mal!"

I froze. Even though I missed Mal, I did not want him in my childrens' lives! I didn't say a word and I didn't move a muscle.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Cora asked.

I nodded and said, "Mommy's fine. Mommy's just tired."

She kissed my cheek and said, "I love you, Mommy."

Emma sat on my lap and said, "I love you too, Mommy."

I held them both and whispered, "Mommy loves you too."

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

The next day, I was waiting for Cora and Emma again, but the faint scent of black licorice still lingered in my car. I sat and waited for about four hours until school finally let out, and I looked out my window in anticipation for the girls. They kinda grew on me, and they weren't bad company. The only downside is that they really have no clue who I am, and that kinda bothers me.

I heard a knock on the window and I looked out, but I did not see the girls. I saw Casey. And she looked _**PISSED**_**.**


	9. Anger, Sarcasm, Reconnect and Confusion

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I knocked on Mal's car window, and he looked pretty shocked to see me. I opened the door and got in, shutting and locking the door behind me. Mal was sweating profusely and I could tell he was nervous.

"H-hello Casey." he stuttered, and I slapped his face.

He stood there shocked and red faced and I glared at him. He had no idea what was coming to him.

"How dare you. You worm your way into my daughters' lives, after ruining mine!?" I snarled at him.

Mal cleared his throat and said, "I didn't worm my way in, they found me! A few days ago, I bumped into them and it just kinda happened, okay!?"

I laughed in anger and said, "I do not want you in my kids' lives, okay?! I do not want you near my children ever again!"

He stayed silent, making me grin.

"Look who's the scared and silent one now! What's wrong, Mally? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted.

"Shut up."

I snickered. "Look who got his voice back. And to think five years ago, I was terrified of you!"

Mal shot over to me and clasped his hands around my throat and pinned my arms and legs down.

"You still should be." he hissed with pure anger.

I gasped for air as Mal said, "You have absolutely no idea what I went through since you last saw me. I've been shot, stabbed, almost blown up, wanted not only by the police, but by a dangerous gang leader, who by the way threatened to kill you, your mom, Duncan, Cora and Emma! I've been so lonely and empty, but guess what?! I had to leave you alone, because I knew you were happy!"

He released the grip on my neck and got off me. I gulped in air and glared at him.

"I see your anger hasn't improved much." I snapped.

He took a deep breath to flush out his oncoming anger and said, "And I see your attitude hasn't improved much either."

I sighed and leaned back, folding my arms in frustration.

"You're a douche bag, you know that right?" I snapped.

Mal chuckled and said, "And you're a bitch, you know that?"

I smirked and said, "I always have been. And I always will be."

He grinned and said, "And I guess I've always been a douche bag, and I always will be."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, not even looking at each other. Finally I said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. More than you know."

I sat there for a few more minutes before saying, "Where have you been staying since we last saw each other?"

"I bounced around from hotels, houses, and by the way, I didn't kill anyone in the houses I stayed in. And I've lived in cars mostly." he explained.

I nodded. And then I noticed the scent of black licorice in the car.

"Why do you and my daughters smell like black licorice?" I asked.

Mal smiled and said, "Well, when I first met Emma and Cora, they gave me candy every day we met up. And yesterday, the candy was black licorice."

"Ah."

Mal turned to me and said, "Didn't you ever teach them about talking to strangers? Because they didn't hesitate to get to know me."

I growled and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I guess they're just polite, okay?"

He chuckled and said, "Okay then."

Mal slid his hand over to hold mine as he said, "Hey Case?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime? I'll rent a hotel and we can go there."

I don't know what possessed me to say, "Sure. When?"

He pulled out a pen and some paper and wrote down an address.

"Come tomorrow night at 8:00. I'll be waiting." Mal said, slipping the paper in my pocket.

I nodded and said, "Okay. I have to go though. I'll see ya then."

I got out and got into my car with Cora and Emma and drove back to the apartment. What has my life become!?


	10. Edward Fortyhands

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

After Casey left, I had to go and get a hotel room, which wasn't too hard if I just flipped my hair up and acted like my brother. But I got the hotel room and waited for tomorrow to come. Why did Casey even agree to hang out with me? She must be sick in the head if she thinks I'm safe to be around. She would put her entire family at risk just to see me? I don't know about the opinions of others, but to me, that's not something a normal person would do.

But, I was too tired to think about the subject anymore, so I went to bed.

* * *

Finally, the next evening, around 8:00 rolled around, and I heard a knock at the door. I grinned, knowing exactly who it would be. I opened the door and saw Casey in a red and black striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red shoes. She was carrying two plastic bags and a laptop.

"Hi Mal." she said, letting herself in.

I shut and locked the door behind her as she sent the bags down on the small coffee table and sat down on the sofa. I smiled and sat next to her.

"What's in the bags, dearie?" I asked smirking.

She winked and pulled out two giant 40 liter bottles of beer, duct tape, chips, salsa, her phone and her laptop.

"I was thinking we could play a little game." she stated, with the most smug grin you could ever see.

I raised an eyebrow in response. "And that game would be?"

"The Edward Fortyhands Challenge. We both have to duct tape a forty onto each hand and drink them both before the other person. But I have to warn you, when Duncan and I did this, it got crazy."

I snickered, my perverted mind thinking of an intoxicated Casey.

Casey must have read my mind, because she giggled and said, "Not that kind of crazy, you pervert."

I clicked my tongue at her and said, "Shall we get this started, then?"

She nodded and motioned for me to sit next to her, which I did. She grabbed a bottle and the tape and started to tape it to my hand. The bottle was cold and I shivered.

"Oh! It's cold!" I exclaimed.

She scoffed. "Oh, toughen up! You whiny baby!"

Casey finished my right hand, then did the same to my left hand. Then, somehow, she managed to get both of her hands taped up. We had to remove the caps before we taped them, so that's what we did.

"Alright! Bottom's up!" I said, clinking our bottles together. Then we both took a sip.

"Okay. So how are you feeling so far?" she asked.

I winked and said, "Just fine."

"Same here. Have you peed yet?"

I laughed and said, "Not yet!"

She giggled. "And what's your favorite memory from the last ten minutes?"

"When you taped a huge ass bottle of beer to my hands!"

She started cackling in laughter and said, "Mine was when you whined about the bottles being cold!"

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

About ten minutes later, we were still drinking the beer when Mal asked, "So how are you feeling so far?"

"I'm feeling good." I said.

"And what's your memory from the last ten minutes?"

I started chuckling as I said, "When we sang 'Let it Go', and you burped like my sister right in the middle!"

Mal and I both started to cackle with laughter, and as soon as we calmed down, he asked, "And have you peed yet?"

"No!" I yelled, rather loudly. But, Mal burst into laughter again.

I took another gulp, and I noticed my beer was starting to get warm. And I absolutely HATE warm beer. So, I got up and opened the mini fridge Mal had in his hotel room, and I stuck my hands inside to try and get my beers cold again.

"What in the name of me, are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Well, I really hate warm beer, so I'm sticking my hands in the fridge!"

Mal giggled and walked over to me and did the same. When our beers were at the temperature we wanted them to be, we went back to the couch and kept drinking the bottles.

About ten minutes later, I asked, "So, how are you feeling Mr. Grinch?!"

Mal started wheezing with laughter and said, "A bit tipsy! How about you, princess?"

"I'm the queen, BITCH! And by the way, I'm feeling quite wonderful, thanks for asking!" I blurted out.

"And what;s your favorite memory from the last ten minutes?"

"When we stuck our hands in the fridge to get our beers cold." I stated.

Mal smirked and said, "And have you peed yet?"

"NO!"

We drank until Mal finished both of his bottles, and by that time, we were both kinda fried.

"Get this bottle off me!" I demanded, and Mal was trying to bite through his duct tape.

"How do we get this off?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. I didn't think this one through."

But after a long time of struggling, I slipped my hand out, and was able to help Mal get his hand free.

"You know, I think this is the most vulnerable you've ever been." I stated after freeing Mal.

He smirked and said, "You know, I think you're freaking gorgeous."

I winked. "Why thank you."

Mal grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I don't remember much, but I remember Mal just holding me and saying, "I'm glad you came, my flower."


	11. Returned love

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning in my hotel bed, with a splitting headache. I got out of bed, and I realized I was naked. I thought back to last night, and I thought I would die from a heart attack.

I looked back to my bed, and saw Casey still sleeping. Naked.

"Casey?" I whispered, shaking her a little.

She woke up and saw me and jumped.

"Mal! Why are you naked? And why am I in your bed...?" she trailed up and looked down the covers, and when she looked back up, she was definitely shocked and surprised.

"Casey, I think we had sex." I stated.

She stayed silent before asking, "Did you use a condom?"

I glared at her and said, "Oh yeah! Because I was totally planning on having sex with you, Casey! Of course I didn't use a condom!"

"Don't sass me! What am I going to tell Duncan if I'm pregnant?"

I sighed. "You don't tell him. At all. EVER."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us feeling angry, scared and a little bit happy. I may have not remembered it, but I finally got down with the woman I loved. But Casey was married and Duncan was not the type of person you would want to cheat on.

"Hey Casey?"

"Yes?"

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me how much you love Duncan." I commanded.

She looked me right in the eyes and said, "I love you- I mean Duncan. I love Duncan."

I smirked. "Do you love me?"

"N-no. I don't."

I squeezed her just a little.

"Casey. Do you love me?"

She growled and kissed my lips just so slowly and softly.

"I love you, okay? And I changed my mind about Duncan. I love you both equally. But you're the one who needs me most right now. So, I'll tell Duncan how I feel, and if he doesn't flip out and call the cops, we'll go somewhere. And we can take Emma and Cora with us if you want. We'll go to another country, and change our names, and be happy. But I need some time to think-"

I cut her off by kissing her lips again.

"Take all the time you, Casey. I love you, and I'm so glad you feel this way about me."

I couldn't believe it. I had loved a woman for ten years, and now she's finally loving me back!


	12. Truth

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Telling Duncan about my new feelings for Mal was something I was dreading. And I know Duncan will either call the cops and get Mal arrested, or Duncan will leave me. I loved Duncan so much, but I couldn't hide my feelings for Mal anymore. But what about Cora and Emma? I couldn't just leave my girls behind forever.

But there I was, driving home, ready to tell Duncan about Mal. I didn't want to, but it's for the best. I got into my apartment, where my mom was with Emma and Cora, watching a movie with them.

"Hey Case. Where have you been?" my mom asked.

"A-at the studio." I lied.

She nodded and I went to go find Duncan, and I found him still sleeping. It broke my heart that I would be breaking his with my news. I took a shower, and by that time, Duncan was awake.

"Hey babe. How are you today?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Great." I'm such a terrible liar.

And Duncan noticed this, because he smirked and said, "Are you sure?"

I felt my eyes water and I shook my head. He held me close and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dunk?"

"Yes?"

I sniffled. "Can I tell you something?"

* * *

I finished telling him what happened, and he was trembling with sorrow and rage.

"I'm so sorry. It just kind of happened, I swear I didn't mean it!" I whimpered, expecting an explosion of rage and swearing.

"I'm not angry. In fact, while we're at it, I need to confess something as well." he said.

"What is it?"

Duncan took a deep breath and said, "I had a one night stand with Gwen a few months ago. I was out with Trent and DJ, and I saw her and we started talking and drinking. And when I woke up, I was in her bed naked. I grabbed my stuff and left, and I felt horrible."

I started crying and Duncan said, "But Mal's a criminal. I'm calling the cops."

He stood up and grabbed his phone, and I don't know what possessed me, but I lunged at him and screamed, "Don't! Please Duncan!"

Duncan grabbed my arm and pushed me off him and said, "I hate to do this, but it's for your own good."

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door, and I pounded on the door to try and bust it down, but after about ten minutes, Duncan emerged with the most guiltiest look on his face.

"Mal's done."

I broke down in a mess of sobs and tears.


	13. Caught

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I was sitting in my hotel room in complete excitement. Case and I finally had a shot together! Despite my usual dark nature, I felt unusually giddy and happy. But a part of me worried about how Duncan might react. I heard a knock on my door and I jumped up to answer it, thinking it was Casey. I opened it and I was punched in the face, completely catching me off guard.

Two pairs of hands gripped my arms and pulled me up, handcuffing me. I realized then that Duncan sent the cops after me. I hissed in pain and rage as one of the cops told me my rights and dragged me out to the squad car. For the past five years, I couldn't even imagine of harming Duncan. Now, that's all I wanted to do.

* * *

Two days later, I was sitting in a jail cell, waiting for my lawyer to arrive for my trial. I had never felt more ashamed of myself and I had never been more terrified. If I was found guilty, I would either get 30 years to life in jail or I would get the death sentence. If I was found not guilty, I would get a restraining order from Casey and her family for three years plus a year of probation. Neither option sounded good at the time. And I couldn't break out, because there were security cameras everywhere, two guards, and a set of bars between me and my freedom.

I heard the door swing open and I thought it was my lawyer, but it was Casey, Emma and Cora.

"Hey Casey." I said.

Cora stuck her hand through the bars and said, "We brought you something. The men outside wouldn't let me give it to you unless he checked it."

I held my hand out and she dropped a Twix bar into my hand. It nearly broke my heart seeing these two sweet girls, who weren't old enough to understand that I'm a monster, treat me like a human being.

"Thanks kiddo." I said, my throat swelling up from tears.

Cora and Emma hugged me through the bars as Emma started sobbing.

"Why did they lock you up Mal? You aren't bad, you're a good guy!" she cried.

I chuckled and said, "I did some bad stuff, and now I have to pay for what I did. You'll understand when you're older, kid."

Casey hugged them and said, "Could you guys wait outside with your dad for a minute?"

They nodded and left us. Casey turned to me and said, "I'm so sorry for everything. If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut-"

"Hey, shh. This isn't your fault Casey. I'm a criminal, and I deserve whatever I get." I said shushing her.

I held her hand through the bars, but I jumped at the sound of a gunshot and screaming. Casey shot up to check on the girls and Duncan, but someone walked through the doors, holding two kicking and screaming little girls.

"You're done now Mal. I'm gonna kill the bitch and her family right front of you. And no one will ever mess with Scott Winchester AGAIN!"


	14. New beginning

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

Scott held Cora and Emma in a choke hold and Casey looked at Scott with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" she pleaded, but Scott only smirked.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill their mother right in front of them, then I'm gonna make them my little sluts. The only thing they will know for the rest of their lives, is fear. So long, bitch." Scott said pointing his gun at Casey, but Casey dodged the gun and charged at Scott and grabbed the gun from him and shot him in the arm, making him howl in rage and pain.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared, tackling Casey and shooting her in stomach, making her clutch her stomach.

Rage and adrenaline coursed through my body as I gripped the bars and I somehow bent them just enough for me to climb through.

I tackled Scott and yelled, "Emma! Cora! Get out of here!"

They ran out for their lives, and I grabbed Scott and punched him until he was coughing up blood, and even then, I still beat him until he went limp.

My mind immediately went to Casey as I knelt down to her and cradled her in my arms.

"H-how bad is it?" she shivered, her face a sickly pale and her blood pooling around her.

I looked down and nearly vomited from the amount of blood she was losing.

"Y-you're gonna be o-okay." I lied, making her smirk.

"Liar. M-mal? I want you to tell the girls-"

I shushed her. "Hey, shh. Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. I'm not letting you go!"

She smiled sadly and coughed up a little bit of blood. "Mal, please. T-tell the girls I love them. And I-I love you."

Tears leaked form my eyes and I smiled. "I love you too."

I kissed her lips, for the last time. When she went limp, I did too.

* * *

I jolted in my bed, startled by the nightmare I had. I glanced around the room. Wait a minute. This is room I had when I was a teenager! When I lived in Arizona!

Just then, Chester walked past my room and grumbled, "Get up, lazy ass! You're gonna be late for school!"

I squinted at him and asked, "What month, day and year is it?"

He blinked in confusion and said, "March 28, 2014, ya dumbass! Maybe that girl really messed you up."

I almost choked. "Girl? What girl?"

He scratched his chin and said, "I don't quite remember what her name was. Cassidy? Cassandra? Casey?"

"Yes! Her! She was a new student yesterday!"

* * *

I got to school and I searched for Casey until I found her.

"Hey Casey." I said, smiling.

She however was not so friendly.

"Don't touch me, weirdo." she hissed, much to my confusion. Then I remembered that I scared her last night.

"Wait! Casey, I'm so sorry!"

She stopped for a minute.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about scaring you last night and that you're an amazing person. I haven't known you for very long, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. And it may sound crazy, but I really like you. Do you still want to be friends?" I said from the bottom of my heart.

She stayed silent for a minute. Maybe I freaked her out, and she doesn't ever want to see me again.

But then she smiled and said, "Apology accepted. Do you wanna hang out after school?"

I grinned and said, "I'd like that."

* * *

**_Well, I bet that was a jerk move to pull. IT WAS ALL A DREAM! But let me know if you liked it and maybe even write a new series about Mal and Casey getting together. But thank you so much for reading, you beautiful people!_**


End file.
